Discussion utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne
TEXTE Comment metre du texte sur un page deja faite? PS: I LOVE YOUR COVER. Musique du trailer FR I speak very little french Oh no. I speak very little french. I'm trying to help out the spanish Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Would you like to partner with us? Here's a link, http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome mai 24, 2010 à 04:30 (UTC) :Génial ! I'll get KHW and KHFR to partner with you guys ! So that makes one extra affiliate ! Unbirth ! TKH2 ! Let's celebrate ! ^_^ mai 24, 2010 à 05:05 (UTC) Spanish interwiki links I was hoping I could do that so, how do I do that? --Auror. plus the great Andrachome mai 25, 2010 à 15:49 (UTC) :All you need to do is type es:(Page name from the Spanish wiki here) at the very bottom of the page. Just like you see there's en:(Page name) at the bottom of many pages. mai 25, 2010 à 15:58 (UTC) ::Thanks! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome mai 25, 2010 à 15:59 (UTC) :Don't mention it ^_^ mai 25, 2010 à 16:04 (UTC) :Spanish KH wiki ? they have KH ? Shânka = Yosh93 Duh. :P KH was released with regional voices in Japanese, English, French, Spanish, German and Italian. juin 11, 2010 à 16:02 (UTC) Keyblade de Birth by Sleep Vos avis .... GIMP Hey TNE. I'm having some problems with GIMP. I wanted to create sketches like Xiggie and you, but, I don't really know where to start. :p. Any tips? Auror. plus the great Andrachome juin 5, 2010 à 21:01 (UTC) :What I do is this : *For sketches, I used to copy from the back cover of Kingdom Hearts (or from the disc, since there are a few artworks there). Now I've already developed my own style, so... ^_^' *Scan that, and... **If you have Microsoft Office Picture Manager and you find the colour just isn't right, select Colour > move the Saturation cursor to the left, then select Brightness and Contrast > adjust the midtone. **If not, see the next steps. *Open GIMP. Right-click on the image, select Layer > Transparency > Colour to Alpha. The image will be rendered transparent and it'll be easier for you to colour. **If you don't have Picture Manager and you want to make the outline normally black, select the Brush tool. On the Dropdown menu, select Darken only. Make sure the colour of the brush is black - then wipe it all over the image. For colouring (since you'll be needing that too), I did this for the Aqua images : *Select the Brush tool, and on the dropdown menu, select Behind. The brush shape is Circle Fuzzy (19), at a reasonable size. Note that I did Aqua's hair with a few shades of blue. So do the same, and once you're done, you should have a nicely-lit head of hair. If you want the white thing on her head like I did, then do this : *On the Brush tool dropdown menu, select Hard light. The brush shape is still Circle Fuzzy, but the colour must be white ! *Start with a spot, and then move a little, and make a white squiggle. Make sure it's a freehand one, and try to do it as though you're doing it with a stylus or something (even if you have a mouse). In all cases, if it doesn't turn out right, hit Ctrl + Z and try again. Need anything, just ask ! juin 6, 2010 à 02:13 (UTC) KH re : coded review ! Image Beta de 358/2 days left|thumb|370px Problème d'heure :p Curiosités Hum.... -_- It seems that the admin of the spanish wiki just copied the monaco skin from the english wiki and just changed the color guidelines to blue. With a yellow logo the wiki looks a mess. Is there anything you could do? :Well, I could perhaps change the blue which is used (or the yellow of the logo ; whichever it may be). Like for this one, it seems the Re:coded yellow and BBS blue background go together, and the bars are dark blue just to complement the two. Ask the admin and see which one she'd want changed, and do let me know. juin 25, 2010 à 02:02 (UTC) Problème avec le Mode Expert ça vous rappelle rien ? Disneyville